The invention relates to an apparatus for containing cremation ashes and displaying a photograph. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable apparatus for containing cremation ashes and displaying a photograph which provides emotional support and sentimental value to a user.
Losing a loved one is a traumatic experience that different people deal with in different ways. Many people have difficulty in accepting the loss and need a way to reach back in time to provide themselves with emotional support. Photographs are commonly used in this manner, but do not always accomplish this intended purpose. Photographs provide a flash back in time, but do not provide a physical connection to the present. This has the potential to drive an individual into a deeper state of emotional distress than if he or she did not have the photograph at all. There exists a need for a piece of memorabilia which can combine a link to the past, such as a photograph, with a physical connection to the present in order to provide emotional support to those who have lost loved ones.
Other devices have attempted to deal with this dilemma but have not combined the structure and functionality of the present invention.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.